The invention relates to filled polymeric compositions formed into cast slabs, sheets, and article useful in the building arts, more particularly to polymethyl methacrylate compositions containing alumina trihydrate filler useful for construction details and applications such as kitchen counter tops and back splash panels, bathroom vanity tops and bowls, and other molded articles such as towel racks.